Second Chances
by Angel2Vamp
Summary: Edward,jazzper & emment go to a strip club where they meet a brown hair eyd girl called bella.Will Edward fall for her or does he hurt her.Edward gets drunk and he makes the worst mistake of his life,but he wants to make it up to bella and keep her safe.
1. Noises

**_A/N: Heyya so this is my new story! Its co-written with my good friend Twilighters2k9. Check her story Just Friends! Leave her a review she loves them!_**

**

* * *

**

Noises

Epov.

Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I'm 23 years old. I live in a small apartment with my two best friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. I had, past tense, a girlfriend up until four months ago. Her name was Jess and I really thought I loved her. One day I came home early from work to find her, in bed with my ex-best friend, Mike, easy to say that relationship ended then. Now I'm single and have no social life at all, it's all work, work, and work for me. It's the only thing that doesn't let me down. I think I might be depressed but I'd never tell anyone that or I would never hear the end of it. Em and Jazz are always desperately trying to get me to leave the house**.**

"No Emmett. We can't do that!" I said

'Why not'? Emmett replied with his cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey dudes! What the fuck are you arguing about? I could hear you loud basterds from down the hall!" Jasper said as he walked through the door

'Emmett wants to go to a new club in town and they have strippers as well.' I replied. I was getting fed up now. My room mate wants to go to a club when they both have girlfriends.

"Yah ok why not, let's go tomorrow, I'm not working.'' Said jazz as he high fived Em.

I was in shock. Jasper my sensible roommate suggested we go to a brothel.

'' yah thanks jazz, good to know someone wants to have some fun'. I decide to ignore Em sarcastic remark.

'But you both have girlfriends; I don't think rose or Alice would be too happy about that.' I said trying to scare them a bit. Rose can be pretty scary sometimes.

But my smart ass friend had to say something.

"Well we are not going to be doing anything. We are just going for a guy's night out. And plus we need to find you a girl man." Jazz replied looking happy with himself.

I could tell that I had lost this argument even before Emmett said anything.

"Mate its 2 against 1". Em stated while jumping around acting like a girl.

Sometimes I wonder how on earth these two became my best friends.

"Well if I did want to find a girl, she isn't going to be one that swings round a pole taking her clothes off for a living, while weird old men jack off to her body!"

YO you don't have to date the girl. Just have some fun. Come on dude you must have some major blue balls!"

"Okay we get the point Jazz; we'll go Saturday night because I am not working then."

"But that's long. I mean its only Tuesday today, can't we go Thursday."

"No Em cause I am working then, so if you want me to come then it will be Saturday. OK"

"Okay fine man chill, so we are going to new Moonie on Saturday at 6pm got it, don't be late" jazz answered. I wonder why he looked at me when he said the last bit.

"Oh I heard New Moonie has a new stripper, her names something like Stella or something. She's supposed to be really hot and has so wicked moves on that pole."

"Bring on Saturday baby!"

"Heloooo man, be ashamed you have girlfriends and also I don't think they will approve of your actions and language at the moment. And how could you do this do them, and Emmet where did you find that bit of disgraceful information from?

"You men, sorry I meant boys are petty and hormonal. Gosh Em from the sounds that were coming from your room the other night I'd think you wouldn't need a stripper."

"Yeah Em. I bet the whole block heard it. (Girly voices, high) Oh Em! Yeah right there! Oh you got it! (Man voices, deep) Oh Rosie! Yeah come on! Damn it baby!"

I burst out laughing

"Blondey, Bitch you better run!" Em shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jazz started to run for his life and Emmet started to go after poor jazz


	2. unexpected work

Unexpected Work

JAZZ. POV Saturday

Today is the day we finally managed to get Edward out of the house. He promised us he would go to new Moonie with me and Em, unless he doesn't stick to his word and goes to work. That is all he ever does since jackass mike slept with his girlfriend jess. He really loved her and they were tight man. It's already 2pm and Em still hasn't finished shopping for Edward. Sometimes Emmet is like my girlfriend Alice.

"Gosh Em you shop like Alice!"

**"**Well it does run in the family. Our mum could shop for England too!"

"Em, look at the time, its 4pm and none of us are ready and if we are not ready how we going to get Eddie ready" I sighed

E POV

Time seems to be going so fast today. I mean it's already 3pm and I have to meet the guys in three hours. I am so dreading it, I feel anxious and I am nervous because what if Emmet is right and I do find myself a girl, what if I love her so much that I won't feel complete without her and what if she turns out to be like Jessica and she hurts me. So many what ifs. I guess I will find the answer to them tonight.

Dr. Cullen. Hello. Doc." I didn't notice Lauren was talking to me until I felt her press her hand on my shoulder, I've pushed her off but I wasn't that rude.

"Sorry Lauren spaced out there. What do you want?" I asked trying and failing not to sound rude towards the end

"Mrs. Newton is here to see you. Shall I send her in?" I nodded; Lauren left my office and was replaced with young women with brownish flowing hair and green eyes. I grimaced. I hated Mrs. Newton.

"So Mrs. Newton, What seems to be the problem?" I asked, trying hard not to show the hatred in my voice.

"Me and Mike where messing around and I slipped on some water in the bathroom and i think my wrist is broken."

"I'll do an x-ray and then I'll check it out, if necessary I'll plaster cast it up." it took about an hour to X-ray Mrs. Newton's wrist. I got her X-ray back and was studying it in my office while Mrs. Newton sat in front of me. I look puzzled at the picture in front of me; there was nothing wrong with it.

"Your wrist isn't broken so that's good news. I have to ask why you are here." I asked not trying to sound my emotions.

"Edward, I missed you. I know we have no chance of getting back together now I am married but we can be friends. I still love you!"

"Just not enough as Mike?" I huffed and stood from my chair.

"Bitch leave my office now before I call security and Mikey dearest and tell them both the real reason your here. Jess you lost the feelings I had for you and all respect I held the day I walked in on your little love fest. Now leave before I get Rose up here to help. I may be a lot of things but a women beater is not one of them!" my voice was raised now and I am sure Lauren, the local town gossip, could hear through the door.

"Fine but Eddiekins your walking out on a special thing here." I laughed, I really couldn't help it.

"You walked out on us the day you walked into Mike's frequently used bed! Now Leave!" With that she stood from her chair, tossed her hair and exited the room without another word. I now defiantly need tonight to be fun.

Lauren entered and took one look at me and mind up her mind before she even said anything.

"Edward you're going home now, I will take over your shift. Don't worry, I mean you only have an hour left before you finish you shift and you only have Mr. Yorkie. So go home and rest, you look really pale.

Wow it's already 5pm and I was about to protest but I knew she was right. And there was no point in arguing with Lauren she always won.

"No I amok, as you said it's only for an hour" I said giving her a smile.

Lauren put her hand to my forehead and immediately took her hand away like I was on fire or something.

"Lauren what happened?"

"Edward you are freezing, you are going home now, end of.

I gathered my things and left the hospital thinking about the whole day as I got to my Volvo. I got in my car and made my way home to see what the guys have planned for today.


End file.
